User blog:JamesonOTP/Sneak Peek of My Horror Movie Script, THE JUDGE
Plot Synopsis 10 years ago, Casey Stevens' life came unhinged. His mom's secret affairs and drug use came to light after she was seemingly murdered by her secret lover, Ted. But according to Casey, who partially witnessed the event, something else killed her. Ten years later, Ted also dies mysteriously in jail, and Casey knows the two events are connected. Things go downhill from there when Casey starts having nightmares and feeling like he's being followed. Soon, his friends start dying. Everyone thinks that the stress from the 10th anniversary of his mother's death has him believing in things that aren't there but Casey knows that something bad is happening. Soon, Casey comes face to face with the horrible truth: there is an evil astral-like being known as the Judge, who wanders between the real world, the dream world, and the afterlife killing those you have yet to atone for their sins, feeding off of their sins to sustain himself. Script INT. THE STEVENS' HOUSE - TOP FLOOR BEDROOM - NIGHT SUPERIMPOSED: 2002 LUANNE STEVENS, an older woman in her late 30's, lays in bed with a younger man, early 20's. His name is TED. They are dressed only in their underwear, a sheet covering them. Luanne reaches over and takes a cigarette out of its pack, lights it up, and takes a long drag. The man furiously fans the smoke away from his face. TED (disgusted) Christ! Enough with the cigarettes. LUANNE I always smoke after. TED And you know that I can't stand cigarette smoke. LUANNE (taking another drag) Hurry up and go home, Ted. My husband will be home any minute now. TED You said he gets home after ten. Ted looks over at the digital clock sitting on the beside table. IT READS: 9:37pm TED (CONT.) I have plenty of time. LUANNE Sometimes he comes home early. Ted SIGHS, defeated, as he throws the cover off of him and he stands up and walks over to get his clothes. TED (with his back to Luanne) Sooner or later, he's gonna find out what you've been up to behind his back. Luanne screams us suddenly she is jerked upward from the bed. Ted turns around and gasps as he sees Luanne being flung backwards into the wall. She hits with a THUD and slumps to the floor. Ted rushes to her, but an invisible force flings him backward into the dresser. Luanne is paralyzed with fear. LUANNE (whisper) Help me. For a moment, something materializes out of thin air. It's a ghost-like cloaked figure. It's translucent with a hint of white. The only part of it that seems to be solid is one eye which peers out from the hood of the cloak. It's a glowing red eye socket divided by a strip of skin, turning it into two hald circles. Then, with a flicker, the figure is gone. CUT TO: INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY - RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR - SAME TIME A little blonde boy, about seven years old, walks cautiously toward the door. He reaches up slowly, turns the knob and opens the door. INT. TOP FLOOR BEDROOM - SAME TIME Ted looks toward the boy. He tries to reach him, but is unable to move. It's clear his back is injured from the throw. TED (to the boy) Run away, kid! The boy stands there, scared and confused. Luanne sees her son and tries to move toward him, but she's yanked back into the air by the invisible force. LUANNE (strained) Casey, leave! Casey stands there, frozen as he watches his mom being pinned to the wall. The closet door FLINGS OPEN and the pole is ripped from the wall. The clothes are flung aside as the pole barrels toward Luanne. It hits her stomach, impaling her to the wall. Her SCREAM is cut short as she falls limp, blood dripping down to the floor. CASEY'S DAD (O.S.) Casey? What are you doing? CASEY'S DAD walks up behind Casey. His mouth falls open as he lays eyes on the horror that looks back at him from the bedroom. He falls to the ground, crying and screaming hysterically. EXT. THE STEVENS' FRONT YARD - SOON AFTER - NIGHT Casey watches the scene from the front porch as Ted talks with a COP. Two more cops lead Ted out in handcuffs. TED I didn't do this! Ask Casey. He saw! There was someone else in there. A ghost with a glowing red eye. You have to believe me! The cops shove Ted into the back of the cop car and slam the door. Casey stares blankly at the cop car. CLOSE: CASEY'S FACE As it morphs into modern day Casey. INT. 2ND FLOOR SCHOOL CLASSROOM - MORNING SUPERIMPOSED: 2O12 - TEN YEARS LATER Casey is now a very handsome, All-American 17 year old. He stares blankly at the teacher as he continues his lesson. Mr. MORTON A pure substance is composed of molecules with the same average geometrical structure. Any questions? The class is quiet. Casey sits there, obviously troubled by somethings. He JUMPS as the SCHOOLBELL RINGS. MR. MORTON Saved by the bell. Alright guys, you're free to go. Casey grabs his books off the desk and stands up. As he walks toward the door, he's joined by a boy and two girls. The only boy is RICH. he's 17, kinda of athletic, tall, and slender with dark brown hair. The two girls are MORGAN and MARIE. Morgan is a shorter girl with blonde hair. She's kind of nerdy. Marie is slightly taller, dark hair and complexion. She's very pretty. RICH Casey, have you heard? Stephen is throwing another party tonight. CASEY I'm not going. MORGAN Why not? Anybody who's anybody will be there. The four of them walk out into: INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS CASEY Not me. Today's the tenth anniversary of my mom's death. I don't feel like going. RICH Your mother wouldn't want you to sit at home moping, Case. CASEY (turning around) I'm not going, okay? Category:Blog posts